


Hangover

by brownbearnighthugs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotionally Constipated Kageyama, Horny Hinata, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, freaky hinata, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownbearnighthugs/pseuds/brownbearnighthugs
Summary: KageHina College AU - The freak duo somehow ends up at the same collage, and Kageyama Tobio gets to see a new side of Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hangover

Hinata Shouyou was without doubt Kageyama’s closest friend. After all, since the big hit of the “freak combo” that had rised in their first year of high school, the two had been as if glued to the hip - through fights and whatnot. Somehow they both made it to the same college after that, probably with big help of a scholarship and Yachi-san’s tutoring.

And now, the best friends met once again in the principals waitroom, awaiting information on where to stay the four years. Kageyama had signed a paper that requested that he got a roommate the first year, mainly for the reason that he could make friends easier and so that he didn’t have to be lonely since he was so far away from his home. Sugawara-senpai had actually helped him with that decision since the formal vice-captain knew just how bad Tobio was with new people, and honestly just social interacting in general. Little did Kageyama know that Hinata had received the same help, but from Nishinoya-senpai who knew that Shouyou wouldn’t survive a week around campus if he didn’t have someone else to remind him about classes and pathways.

Now, unfortunately these problems wouldn’t be solved as easily as Kageyama and Hinata’s senpais had thought, since they once again were brought together by fate. Kageyama stared at the papers he had in his hand.  
“Room 109 Left wing. Code: 4***. Roommate: Hinata Shouyou.”

“EEEH?!” The pair yelled in union.  
Hinata slowly turned his head to the taller boy beside him.

“Seriously?! There is no way you are going to be able to help me find my ways around campus!” Hinata bursted out, pointing at Tobio. Tobio didn’t wait a second to bite back.

“Well I’m not gonna be able to get new friends like this! Mister Principal Sir!” He yelled, making the principal pay attention to the pair. “Is there really no way we can change roommates?” It’s not that Kageyama hated Hinata or anything, they had gotten really good friends during the high school years. The problem was that Hinata would draw all the attention to himself and Kageyama would be left out, just following Hinata like a puppy. Besides, Tobio really needed the social skills that he now saw slipping through his fingers.

“I’m sorry, the only other way would be to mix girls and boys, and that is strictly prohibited. Besides, aren’t you two that famous volleyball pair? I’m pretty sure we only accepted the both of you because of your chemistry on court. We wouldn’t want to split you in case your playing would get bad. Sorry, but no negotiations. I’ll be right back with your keys”, the principal said and went into his office again. Hinata sighed.

“Crap, I’m really gonna fail all my classes with you around, aren’t I? Hey Kageyama, since we’re roomies and all now, we should probably come up with some dinner schedule and find some to tutor us. I hope they’re as good as Yachi-chan!” The orange haired boy started planning away, deciding not to feel too bothered by the glare Kageyama was sending to him.

“We better get new roommates next term” Tobio muttered and closed his eyes, deciding to just agree on whatever Hinata decided about the rules in their dorm. Soon they got the keys to their room, and a handful of copies of maps so that they would be able to find their way around campus. Kageyama had protested against Hinata when he pesterd the principal about more maps, but with a second thought he had realised how bad of local sense he actually had and secretly thanked Hinata. After all, it would be really troublesome to not even find their classroom the first day.

“By the way Kags, what major did you end up choosing? You never told me.” Shoyo turned around, now walking backwards to be able to talk with Tobio easier. They were walking around campus, doing their best to navigate around the big buildings that surrounded them.

“I ended up choosing physics. I’m not sure if it was a good choice though, it took awhile for me to actually start liking it you know. What about you? Did you choose business education in the end?”

“Hah, nah, wasn’t for me… I thought creative writing might be more fun, and if I ever change my mind I can just take some more time to study. Ahhh, I never thought we both would make it here honestly.”

“Oi, don’t talk like one of us was likely to die in high school.” Kageyama frowned at Hinata.

“I didn’t mean it like that, baka. It’s just cool that we ended up at the same college. You could probably have gone to a school with a better volleyball team you know.”

“Don’t call me baka, boke. But yeah, probably. You do know that you need good grades to get into a school like that though, right? And besides, it’s not as if Karasuno was the greatest team when we first got there. But we still got to nationals, so I don’t mind going through something similar again.” Hinata looked Kageyama dead in the eye for a minute before tripping over his own feet.

“Gwaah!”

“Oi, walk properly boke! Oh look, I think this is it, do you have your keys?” Kageyama asked as he folded the map he was holding.

“Yep, right here!” Hinata fumbled with the keys for a second before getting it into the lock. With a quick turn he opened the door and headed in.

“It’s nice”, Kageyama said, looking at the interior. It was actually pretty big for a dorm, with a nice kitchen and a cozy living room. It looked a little bit lifeless though without any posters or small things that made it look like a home. They were going to have to change that. The duo took off their shoes before heading further into the apartment.

“You wanna choose which room you want? The big one or the one with two windows?”, Hinata asked, still a bit starstruck from finally getting to look around in the place he would be able to call home during the next few years (unless they had to change dorms of course. He really didn’t want to think about that, there was enough change as it was according to him).

“You choose. I don’t really have a preference”, the setter said honestly, putting down his bags in the very cramped hallway. They would have to make sure not to make a mess there. “Though the small room is closer to the bathroom. You might need that for those upcoming matches” he teased with a mean smile.

“HEY!” Hinata yelled, grabbing Kageyama's T-shirt, before slowly releasing his fist again as he came to realize that Kageyama might actually be right. With a slight blush he mumbled a quiet “whatever” or “sure”, Tobio didn’t really hear. They ended up with Hinata getting the small room with two windows, and Kageyama getting the bigger room, where they began packing up their stuff.

***

“Holy shit, Kageyama! It’s almost 10pm and we haven’t even eaten breakfast!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping from his seat on the couch. “I’m staaaarving Kageyama-kun!”

“Then let’s buy some take away, it’s not as if we can find our way to a store, especially not in the dark”, Tobio said, already dialing the local pizzeria. “What kind do you want?”

“Hawaiian!”

“Ew, no way. You’re getting a pepperoni like me.”

“Meanie!”

As they waited for the pizza-guy Kageyama went to the bathroom. It was pretty small, but it had just enough room for a bathtub, which Kageyama didn’t really care too much about. He just hoped that the stream from the showerhead was good since he really couldn’t stand having even the smallest amount of shampoo left in his hair. He bet Hinata would appreciate the bathtub though.

The stream was surprisingly good despite the fact that it came from a cheap college dorm. As Kageyama was drying himself up he suddenly realised that there was a slight lack of clean clothes in the small room. Meaning that there was none. Just his clothes that he had been wearing all day, and that smelled a little since the heat had made him sweat during the day. He groaned frustrated and quickly tied the small towel he had been drying himself with around his waist, just hoping that the pizza-guy would be a few minutes late.  
When he opened the bathroom door he scanned the outside, only seeing Shouyou texting someone on his phone, and let out a small sigh in relief. Since they had been changing in the same clubroom since highschool, he knew that at least this wouldn’t be awkward. Lazily he walked over to his room, unknowing of the pair of eyes that followed his torso as he made it across the apartment.

For some reason Hinata felt incredibly embarrassed over the fact that Tobio strutted around the dorm, half naked, with - in Hinata's opinion - way too well developed muscles and way too little coverage. Just the fact that he was blushing was shocking for him, it wasn’t exactly anything he hadn’t seen before and wouldn’t see again. It was just the small fact that he only ever thought that he would see that body in terms of volleyball, and not as a hot body in the apartment he was living in.

Kageyama came out of his room again, this time clothed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a tank top, and he sat down besides Hinata again.

“Isn’t the pizza kind of late?” he asked, not liking the weird atmosphere.

“I- I guess it is haha...” Hinata cursed his mouth for letting out that small stutter. Kageyama didn’t seem too bothered though, he had probably prepared for a way more awkward first night at campus since he could have been meeting a new person, which made Hinata feel bad. He knew that he was a bit too loud, and that Kageyama had a hard time getting a word in when talking with their friends, and now they would be with each other almost all the time except during some of their classes. Getting to know someone new from meeting them as a roommate would definitely be preferred in Tobios' case, and Shoyo knew that very well.  
He didn’t have much more time to think about that though as the pizzas finally arrived.

“Finally! I’m starving!” Hinata skipped to the door, welcoming the pizzas to the house and quickly paying the guy who came with them.

“Itadakimaaa-” he said, quickly bringing a piece to his mouth but getting interrupted by his tall friend.

“Oi, don’t eat directly from the fucking carton you simpelton”, he scolded, grabbing Hinata’s orange hair with one hand and the pizzapiece with his other. “I’ll get some plates, have some patience ugly.”

“Kageyaaamaaaaa that’s mean!” Hinata pouted, but doing what Kageyama said. 

After setting the table the raven haired boy finally sat down, grabbing a piece of pizza and bringing it to his place.

“Let’s eat!” Hinata sang out, excited to finally fill that bottomless pit that they called stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic, I would love to get some constructive critisism! Also, if you saw some wierd grammar or bad spelling it might be because english isn't my first language. Also, if you think that I'm rushing things or being too slow, please tell me! I would love to improve ^^
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
